


Murhadokumentteja

by toyhto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Hömppää ja romantiikkaa, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: John ja Sherlock ovat opettajia lukiossa.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Murhadokumentteja

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitin tämän [tumblr:n](http://toyhto.tumblr.com) Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up -haasteeseen, jossa _yuiaka_ toivoi Johnlockia tropeilla Teacher AU, First Kiss ja Dance of Romance. Tätä fikkiä varten en tehnyt lainkaan taustatyötä englantilaisesta koulujärjestelmästä vaan vedin ihan vaan suomalaisen lukion pohjalta nämä jutut.

Elokuun toisen viikon maanantaina John etsi vähiten nukkaisen villapaitansa ja varmisti ettei Google-haku kertonut hänestä mitään, mitä uusien oppilaiden ei pitäisi tietää. Kesä oli taas mennyt ohi paljon nopeammin kuin olisi voinut kuvitella, mutta ei se mitään. Hän piti työstään. Hän piti jopa oppilaista, ainakin useimpina päivinä. Hän hymyili peilikuvalleen ja lähti töihin.  
  
Perjantaihin mennessä hän muisti että ei pitänyt työstä eikä oppilaista ja että oli viime toukokuussa vannonut vaihtavansa alaa. 1A:n oppilaat olivat jotenkin löytäneet internetistä sen vanhan paikallislehdessä julkaistun kuvan, jossa hän oli juuri voittanut painin seuramestaruuden ja näytti uskomattoman tyytyväiseltä itseensä, ja lisäksi idiootilta. Oppilaat olivat jakaneet sitä toisilleen jo niin paljon, että aihe oli päätetty nostaa seuraavan vanhempainillan asialistalle, vaikka John oli estellyt. Hän oli yrittänyt estellä myös 1B:n oppilaita, jotka olivat ruvenneet kutsumaan häntä Pätkä-Watsoniksi. 1C:n oppilaat puolestaan eivät tehneet mitään, eivät varsinkaan mitään mitä John pyysi, istuivat vain jalkapallokentän laidalla ja tuijottivat kännyköitään. John takavarikoi nuorison kännykät ja juoksutti sitten synkän näköisiä teinejä kentän ympäri, vaikka se oli aivan vanhentunutta pedagogiikkaa eikä hän normaalisti kannattanut sellaista.  
  
Kun hän lopulta perjantai-iltapäivänä pääsi takaisin opettajainhuoneeseen, hän oli niin väsynyt, että tarttui paikallislehteen ja rupesi selaamaan työpaikkailmoituksia.  
  
”1C vai 2B?”  
  
Hän vilkaisi olkansa taakse. Uusi maantiedon opettaja istui sohvalla, paineli ilmeisesti nikotiinilaastaria iholle ja katsoi häntä niin kuin he olisivat tunteneet toisensa. Hän suoristi selkänsä ja työnsi olkapäät taakse. Heidät oli kyllä esitelty aiemmin tällä viikolla, mutta se oli tapahtunut juuri sen jälkeen, kun kuva hänestä 16-vuotiaana painitrikoissaan oli vuotanut Facebookiin. Hänen korvissaan oli kohissut ja silmissäkin vähän, ja hän muisti ainoastaan miettineensä jonkinlaisen pahansuovan katkeruuden vallassa, että puolet oppilaista ihastuisi maantiedon opettajaan ennen viikonloppua.  
  
”1C vai 2B?” maantiedon opettaja toisti. John vilkaisi olkansa yli, mutta opettajainhuoneessa ei ollut ketään muuta kuin he kaksi ja rehtorin kissa, joka oli hallinnut parasta nojatuolia huhujen mukaan jo viisitoista vuotta. ”Ranteestasi näkyy että olet takavarikoinut noin kolmekymmentä puhelinta viimeisen puolentoista tunnin sisällä.”  
  
John vilkaisi rannettaan. ”Mitä –”  
  
”Satuin näkemään ikkunasta”, maantiedon opettaja sanoi. ”Mutta en ole vaivautunut opettelemaan oppilaiden kasvoja ulkoa.”  
  
John nielaisi. ”Sinähän oletkin ollut täällä vasta viikon.”  
  
”En ikinä opettele oppilaiden kasvoja ulkoa”, maantiedon opettaja sanoi. ”Enkä nimiä. Täysin tarpeetonta. Jos pitää puhutella jotakuta, käytän tavallisia nimiä. Emma, John, sellaisia. Yleensä joku vastaa.”  
  
John nielaisi uudestaan. ”Minä olen John. John Watson.”  
  
”Tiedän”, maantiedon opettaja sanoi. ”Meidät esiteltiin aiemmin tällä viikolla. Sinä ajattelit, että puolet oppilaista ihastuu minuun ennen viikonloppua.”  
  
 _Voi luoja._ ”…miten niin?”  
  
”Sinä sanoit sen ääneen”, maantiedon opettaja sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Hän oli niin pitkä kuin John oli muistellutkin. Lisäksi hänellä oli musta villakangastakki, joka näytti liian dramaattiselta opettajainhuoneeseen ja liian kuumalta elokuun säähän. ”Tiesitkö muuten, että Maa kiertää Aurinkoa? Mielenkiintoista. Oppilaat lukivat siitä Wikipediasta, meillä oli nimittäin tänään aiheena aurinkokunta. Onkohan se uutta tietoa?”  
  
”Ei varmaan kovin uutta”, John sanoi. Maantiedon opettaja taatusti vittuili hänelle. Hän ei vain tiennyt miksi.  
  
”Nyt täytyy mennä”, maantiedon opettaja sanoi ja käveli hänen ohitseen. ”BBC:ltä tulee murhadokumentti puolen tunnin päästä eikä taloudenhoitajani suostunut nauhoittamaan sitä, koska hänellä on bingokerho. Nähdään huomenna.”  
  
”Nähdään”, John sanoi ja katsoi maantiedon opettajan perään. Sitten hän muisti, että huomenna olisi lauantai.  
  
  
**  
  
  
John meni kotiin, keitti teetä, ruokki akvaariokalansa ja laittoi sitten kemian opettajalle viestin ja kysyi maantiedon opettajan nimeä. Molly vastasi hänelle saman tien ja laittoi heti perään viisi viestiä lisää.  
  
 _Hooper Molly 16:47: Sherlock Holmes  
Hooper Molly 16:49: Se on hänen nimensä  
Hooper Molly 16:52: Hän vaikuttaa mukavalta  
Hooper Molly 16:55: Tai ei nyt varsinaisesti mukavalta  
Hooper Molly 16:57: Intensiiviseltä  
Hooper Molly 16:59: Mitä mieltä olet?  
  
_John tuijotti puhelintaan hetken aikaa. Kello oli viisi perjantaina. Hän ei tiennyt miten käyttäisi viikonloppunsa, mutta ainakaan hän ei viestittelisi Mollyn kanssa uudesta maantiedon opettajasta.  
  
 _17:12: En mitään  
17:13: En tiennyt edes hänen nimeään  
  
Hooper Molly 17:14: Hän mainitsi sinut eilen  
Hooper Molly 17:15: Itse asiassa toissapäivänäkin  
Hooper Molly 17:16: Hän on käynyt minun luokassani tuntien jälkeen  
Hooper Molly 17:17: Tekemässä kokeita  
Hooper Molly 17:19: Niin hän siis sanoo  
Hooper Molly 17:20: Hän sanoi että se liittyy murhaan  
Hooper Molly 17:22: Hän kai yrittää selvittää jotain alibia jonka näki Hercule Poirotissa  
Hooper Molly 17:25: Mutta ajattelin siis vain että ehkä sinä tuntisit hänet  
  
_John joi lisää teetä ja söi muutaman voileipäkeksin. Sitten hän meni television ääreen. BBC:n murhadokumentti oli näköjään loppumaisillaan.  
  
 _Sherlock Holmes_ , hän mietti ja söi voileipäkeksipaketin loppuun. Olipa kummallinen nimi. Onneksi hänen ei tarvinnut piitata nimestä eikä miehestä. Hän ei ollut ihastunut uuteen maantiedon opettajaan toisin kuin puolet oppilaista ja luultavasti myös Molly Hooper.  
  
  
**  
  
  
John näki unta, jossa väitteli Sherlock Holmesin kanssa siitä, kiersikö Maa Aurinkoa vai toisin päin. Lopulta keskustelu kärjistyi niin paljon, että he alkoivatkin väitellä siitä, oliko Maa litteä. Hän oli hirvittävän vihainen ja lisäksi seisoi opettajainhuoneen pöydällä, mutta Sherlock oli silti pitempi kuin hän. Siitäkin hän oli vihainen. Hän nyki Sherlockin takin helmoja kunnes äkkiä Sherlockilla ei ollutkaan takkia, eikä juuri mitään muutakaan, ja he olivat jumppavarastossa patjojen takana, ja siihen hän heräsi. Hän makasi näköjään omalla sohvallaan. Televisiosta tuli puoli yhdeksän uutiset ja Molly oli lähettänyt hänelle viisi viestiä.  
  
 _Hooper Molly 19:32: Onkohan hänellä ystäviä täälläpäin  
Hooper Molly 19:35: Ajattelin vain että mitähän hän tekee viikonloppuna  
Hooper Molly 19:37: Ehkä hän kaipaisi seuraa  
Hooper Molly 19:38: Voin antaa sinulle hänen numeronsa  
Hooper Molly 20:35: John?_  
  
John vastasi Mollylle, että ei missään tapauksessa tarvinnut Sherlock Holmesin numeroa. Kenenkään yksinäisyyttä hän ei kommentoinut millään tavalla, ei varsinkaan omaansa. Sen sijaan hän kaivoi kaapin perältä voileipäkeksipaketin, jonka oli kätkenyt sinne juuri tällaisten hetkien varalta. Hän tyhjensi paketin ja meni sitten nukkumaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Ensin hän luuli, että näki taas unta. Hän alkoi jo vähän hermostua. Toki hän oli ollut yksin jo jonkin aikaa, siitä saakka kun hänen viimeisin tyttöystävänsä oli osoittautunut lesboksi ja ruvennut seurustelemaan kämppäkaverinsa, äkäisen yksityisetsivän kanssa. Hän oli lopulta ottanut sen raskaammin kuin miltä aluksi oli tuntunut. Kutakuinkin parin kuukauden välein Molly järjesti hänelle treffit. Parhaiten hänellä oli synkannut sen innokkaan lääkärin kanssa, joka oli halunnut tutkia hänen vanhaa polvivammaansa ja sitten vähän muutakin. Siitäkin oli kuitenkin jo aikaa, nimittäin neljä kuukautta ja kaksi viikkoa, eikä hän ollut sen jälkeen harrastanut seksiä muuten kuin itsekseen. Ilmeisesti hän alkoi olla melko turhautunut, kun kerran näki unta uudesta maantiedon opettajasta kaksi kertaa peräkkäin.  
  
”Hei, John”, Sherlock Holmes sanoi ja ojensi hänelle sateenvarjonsa. ”Pitäisitkö tätä?”  
  
Hän otti Sherlockin sateenvarjon. Sherlock työnsi molemmat kädet takin taskuihin. Jos Sherlockin takki vain katoaisi jonnekin niin kuin siinä toisessa unessa, niin John kyllä… hän varmaan raahaisi Sherlockin kauluksesta sisälle ja työntäisi keittiön pöydälle. Hän ei ollut homo, mutta hän opetti myös terveystietoa ja tiesi oikein hyvin, että kuka tahansa saattoi joskus nähdä seksiunia samaa sukupuolta olevista. Hän itse näki niitä varsin usein.  
  
”Luulin jo hukanneeni ne”, Sherlock sanoi ja veti taskustaan jotakin.  
  
John räpytteli silmiään. Sherlock heilutti kahta elokuvalippua.  
  
”Murhadokumenttimaraton”, Sherlock sanoi ja lähti harppomaan jalkakäytävää pitkin. ”Kannattaa huolehtia nesteytyksestä. Mistä täältä saa taksin?”  
  
John tuijotti Sherlockia hetken sateenvarjo kädessään ennen kuin kiiruhti perään.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Ilmeisesti John ei nähnyt unta. Sen sijaan hän näki viisi murhadokumenttia ja puolet kuudennesta. Sitten hän nukahti. Hän heräsi siihen, että lopputekstit olivat menossa ja Sherlock oli työntänyt käden hänen farkkujensa etutaskuun. Hän melkein löi Sherlockia naamaan ennen kuin oivalsi, että Sherlock tavoitteli hänen puhelintaan eikä mitään sen henkilökohtaisempaa.  
  
”Minulta loppui akku”, Sherlock sanoi, tarttui Johnin käteen ja painoi Johnin peukalon tunnistimelle. Puhelin avautui. ”Kiitos.”  
  
”Ole hyvä”, John sanoi ja yritti häkellyksissään ottaa popcorneja, mutta ne olivat tosiaan loppuneet noin kolme dokumenttia sitten. Hänellä oli vähän hutera olo, mikä varmaan johtui siitä, että hän oli unohtanut huolehtia nesteytyksestä. Entisenä aluetason jalkapalloilijana ja seuratason painijana hän oli hyvin pettynyt itseensä.  
  
”Nyt pitää mennä”, Sherlock sanoi ja laittoi puhelimen takaisin hänen taskuunsa. Hän melkein potkaisi Sherlockia leukaan, mutta vahingossa. Kukaan ei ollut hetkeen kopeloinut häntä tuolla tavalla. Valitettavasti Sherlock veti saman tien kätensä pois ja nousi seisomaan. ”Tule jo”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
”Minne?” John kysyi, mutta Sherlock ei vastannut, puikkelehti vain torkkuvien dokumentinkatsojien välistä kohti valoa ja käveli sitten käytävän läpi takaovelle, joka oli roskakatoksen ja parkkipaikan vieressä. John seurasi. Hän ei tiennyt miksi mutta ei voinut muutakaan, koska Sherlock oli tainnut ottaa hänen lompakkonsa. Hän meni Sherlockin perässä taksiin, vaikka viiden ja puolen murhadokumentin jälkeen se tuntui hiukan riskialttiilta. Sherlock ei kuitenkaan tappanut häntä vaan johdatti hänet pieneen ravintolaan, jonka omistaja rutisti häntä ensin olkapäistä ja sitten halasi.  
  
”Tässä on Angelo”, Sherlock sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti miestä. ”Angelo, tässä on John. John ja minä olemme työkavereita.”  
  
”Ihanaa”, Angelo sanoi. ”Minä tuon teille kynttilän.”  
  
”Kynttilän?” John kysyi.  
  
”Ja spagettia”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Ja Johnille… mitä sinä haluaisit?”  
  
John tuijotti Sherlockia.  
  
”John ottaa myös spagettia”, Sherlock sanoi ja meni sitten istumaan nurkkapöytään. John meni vessaan. Siellä hän pesi kasvonsa kylmällä vedellä ja tuijotteli sitten itseään peilistä ja mietti, pitäisikö yrittää karata ikkunasta. Mutta Sherlock Holmes oli maantiedon opettaja, joka oli vasta hiljattain oppinut, että Maa kiersi Aurinkoa. Sherlock ei varmasti ollut vaarallinen. Tai sitten oli, ja John unohtaisi loputkin siitä vähästä, mitä tiesi maantiedosta. Hän nieleskeli ja sanoi itselleen, että hän ja Sherlock olisivat luultavasti huonoa seuraa itselleen. Lähestulkoon vaarallista. Hän ei enää edes muistanut, miksi satoi ja tuuli. Nyt kannattaisi mennä vain kotiin ja pyytää Mollya järjestämään taas treffit jonkun mukavan naisen kanssa. Hän oli kerran kysynyt Mollylta, mistä tämä tunsi niin paljon naisia, ja Molly oli kertonut hänelle käyvänsä lukupiirissä. Hän oli kysynyt voisiko tulla mukaan, ja Molly oli nauranut. Se oli kuulemma kemistien ja fyysikoiden lukupiiri, jossa kemistit ja fyysikot lukivat alan uusia julkaisuja ja keskustelivat niistä. John oli sanonut, että kyllä hänkin osasi keskustella. Ainakin jalkapallosta. Sitten hän oli mennyt kotiin.  
  
Nyt hän ei mennyt kotiin vaan pesi kasvonsa vielä kerran ja meni sitten takaisin Sherlockin luokse. Pöytä oli niin pieni, että heidän polvensa osuivat toisiinsa sen alla. Hän siirsi jalkojaan, mutta sitten Sherlock siirsi myös jalkojaan ja työnsi samalla polvet kiinni hänen polviinsa. Hän selvitti kurkkuaan. Sherlock kaatoi hänelle lasillisen vettä. Hän hörppäsi vähän, tajusi että oli hirvittävän janoinen, ja tyhjensi koko lasin. Sitten hän tyhjensi koko kannun lasillinen kerrallaan, ja siinä vaiheessa Angelo toi heille kaksi lautasellista lasagnea. Silloin hän tajusi olevansa hirveän nälkäinen. Hän tyhjensi lautasensa ja huomasi sitten, ettei ollut sanonut mitään pitkään aikaan. Nyt pitäisi varmaan sanoa jotain mukavaa eikä liian henkilökohtaista, hän nimittäin oli tuntenut Sherlockin vasta päivän.  
  
”Onko sinulla tyttöystävää?” hän kysyi.  
  
Sherlock vilkaisi häntä silmäkulmastaan. ”Ei. En harrasta.”  
  
”Vai niin”, hän sanoi. Sitten hän mietti hetken, mikä olisi luonteva ja tavallinen tapa jatkaa keskustelua. ”Entä poikaystävää?”  
  
”Ei”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
”Hyvä”, John sanoi. ”Minäkin olen sinkku.”  
  
Sherlock vilkaisi häntä, katsoi poispäin, vilkaisi häntä uudestaan ja rypisti sitten otsaansa. Hän tuijotti takaisin ja nuolaisi huuliaan. Spagetti oli tosiaan ollut erittäin hyvää.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoi hitaasti, ”mukavaa että olet kiinnostunut, mutta…”  
  
”Ei”, John sanoi. Hyvänen aika. Ei hän ollut tarkoittanut mitään sellaista. Ei lainkaan. ”Ei. Ei. Siis ei. Ei missään tapauksessa. En tarkoittanut… tarkoitin vain että… en tarkoittanut mitään.”  
  
”Selvä”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
”Enkä varsinkaan sitä”, John sanoi. ”Ei. Siis ei.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
”Minä…” John sanoi ja hengitti syvään. Sitten hän osoitti spagettilautasta. ”Tämä…”  
  
”Nyt pitää mennä”, Sherlock sanoi ja nousi pöydästä. John tunsi, miten viimeinen lihapulla valahti vatsalaukun pohjalle. Nyt hän oli mokannut tämän. Hän ei ollut aivan varma, _mitä_ oikeastaan oli mokannut, mutta jotain tärkeää se varmasti oli. Mutta Sherlock ottikin vain pari askelta ennen kuin kääntyi häntä kohti. ”Tuletko sinä?”  
  
”Totta kai”, hän sanoi ja kiiruhti Sherlockin perässä pois ravintolasta. ”Mutta eikö meidän pitäisi maksaa ensin?”  
  
”Angelo tietää missä minä asun”, Sherlock sanoi ja lähti juoksemaan ohimenevän taksin perään. ”Taksi!”  
  
  
**  
  
  
 _20:49: Tiedätkö sinä siis Sherlockista jotain?  
20:50: Sherlock Holmesista siis  
20:52: Maantiedon opettajasta  
20:53: Hän kuulemma opettaa biologiaakin  
20:55: Onkohan hän muuttanut tänne jostain?  
20:58: En ole koskaan tavannut ketään samanlaista  
21:01: Tai ketään joka olisi ollut sinne päinkään  
21:03: Hän vei minut elokuviin tänään  
21:04: Kuuteen elokuvaan  
21:06: Tosin ne olivat dokumentteja joten sitä ei lasketa  
21:07: Ja syömään  
21:08: Ja sitten kotiinsa  
21:10: Hän taitaa olla melko sotkuinen  
21:13: Ei olisi uskonut vaatteiden perusteella  
21:15: Luulen että hän asuu yksin  
21:16: Hän keitti minulle teetä  
21:18: Ehkä hänellä ei ole ystäviä  
  
Hooper Molly 22:15: John, luulen että hän pitää sinusta_  
  
  
**  
  
  
Seuraavana maanantaina John meni töihin aiemmin kuin yleensä. Opettajainhuoneessa ei kuitenkaan ollut vielä ketään muuta kuin rehtorin kissa. John istuutui pöydän ääreen ja teeskenteli tekevänsä jotain. Minuuttia vaille kahdeksaan mennessä hän oli nähnyt kaikki muut kollegansa paitsi Sherlockin, ja sitten hänen pitikin juosta, koska 1B:llä oli yleisurheilua.  
  
Hän yritti tunnin ajan estää 1B:n oppilaita kutsumasta itseään Pätkä-Watsonista. Seuraavan tunnin hän vietti teeskentelemällä, ettei tuntenut epämiellyttävän väkivaltaisia tunteita jokaista 1A:n oppilasta kohtaan, joka oli levitellyt hänen painitrikookuvaansa, eli kutakuinkin kaikkia. Ruokataukoon mennessä hän oli päättänyt, että Sherlock Holmes ei pitänyt hänestä ja että hän vaihtaisi alaa heti kun ehtisi ja viimeistään ensi vuonna. Hän meni opettajainhuoneeseen ja istuutui nurkkaan syömään eväitään.  
  
”Tunnen yhden hakkerin.”  
  
John nielaisi juustonpalan väärään kurkkuun ja yski hetken. Sherlock raahasi tuolin hänen viereensä, istuutui ja otti puolikkaan hänen voileivästään. Sherlockilla oli taas se musta takki päällään ja lisäksi violetti kauluspaita, joka saattoi olla kokoa liian pieni, tai sitten John oli aina ymmärtänyt vaatekoot vähän väärin.  
  
”Hän saattaisi saada sen kuvan pois Instagramista”, Sherlock sanoi ja pureskeli Johnin voileipää. ”Onko tässä majoneesia?”  
  
”Ei”, John sanoi. ”Miten niin saisi kuvan pois… mistä?”  
  
”Laita ensi kerralla majoneesia”, Sherlock sanoi ja nielaisi loput hänen voileivästään. ”Instagramista. Se on sosiaalisen median alusta, jossa teinit levittävät sinun painikuvaasi. Mutta jos ollaan ihan rehellisiä, se on kyllä jo meemiytynyt. Ehkä on parempi, että käytät aikasi johonkin hyödyllisempään. Ensi viikonloppuna olisi taas murhadokumenttimaraton.”  
  
John räpytteli silmiään. Hänellä oli niin paljon kysymyksiä, että oli vaikea tietää mistä aloittaisi. ”…missä?”  
  
”Minun kotonani”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Kahdelta. Tai voit tulla jo aiemminkin jos haluat. Tai myöhemmin. Oikeastaan mihin aikaan haluat. Voit olla tarvittaessa yötä. Minulla on vierashuone. Ja leveä sänky. Sinä näytät ihan hyvältä siinä painikuvassa.”  
  
John pureskeli jonkin aikaa ja tajusi sitten, ettei hänen suussaan ollut mitään. ”Enkä näytä.”  
  
”Et niin”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Yritin vain olla rohkaiseva. Näytät siinä kuvassa siltä kuin olisit todella tyytyväinen itseesi ja lisäksi idiootti. Mutta onneksi näytät nykyään todella hyvältä. Tiedätkö sattumoisin mistä sade johtuu?”  
  
John pudisteli päätään. Sherlock otti pähkinäpussin hänen eväslaatikostaan ja avasi sen.  
  
”Täytyykin tästä mennä”, Sherlock sanoi ja täytti suunsa Johnin pähkinöillä. ”Pitää käydä Wikipediassa ennen seuraavaa tuntia. Nähdään myöhemmin.”  
  
”Nähdään”, John sanoi mutta sen verran myöhässä, että Sherlock oli jo ehtinyt ulos opettajainhuoneesta. Rehtorin kissa sen sijaan katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi miettinyt, oliko hän ihastunut Sherlockiin tai jotain.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ei ollut ihastunut Sherlockiin. Hän opetti myös terveystietoa ja tiesi oikein hyvin, ettei ihmisen seksuaalisuus ollut _kyllä tai ei_ -tyyppinen asia, toisin kuin liikennevalot, paitsi että olihan niissäkin itse asiassa myös keltainen valo. Hän lähetti Mollylle muutaman viestin, joissa tiedusteli tyylikkäästi ja hienovaraisesti Sherlockin seksuaalisuudesta, ja Molly vastasi hänelle, että hänen pitäisi kysyä Sherlockilta. Hän laittoi puhelimen tyynyn alle ja jatkoi television katselua. Ei hän kysyisi. Hän ei ollut kiinnostunut Sherlockista ja sitä paitsi Sherlock ei ollut kiinnostunut hänestä. Se oli käynyt ilmi, kun he olivat olleet treffeillä – tai siis kun he olivat syöneet kahdestaan ravintolassa siinä liian pienessä pöydässä, jonka alla Sherlockin polvet olivat osuneet hänen polviinsa. Sitten hän miettikin hetken Sherlockin polvia, ennen kuin meni sänkyyn, jossa mietti myös Sherlockin polvia ja eräitä muitakin ruumiinosia.  
  
Viikko eteni varsin hitaasti. Vanhempainillassa kuvaamataidon opettaja yritti selittää vanhemmille, mikä oli meemi ja miksi oli huono asia, että liikunnan ja terveystiedon opettajasta oli tullut sellainen. John seisoi sivummalla eikä ymmärtänyt mitään. Vanhempainillan jälkeen ainakin kymmenen vanhempaa tuli onnittelemaan häntä painin seuramestaruudesta. Hän päätti että vaihtaisi alaa nyt heti, ja seuraavana päivänä hän meni taas töihin. Sherlock puhui hänelle toisinaan mutta ei vaikuttanut erityisen kiinnostuneelta, mikä ei haitannut häntä lainkaan, koska hänkään tosiaan ei ollut kiinnostunut. Sen sijaan hän oli sydänjuuriaan vihainen Andersonille ja Donovanille, saksan ja matematiikan opettajille, joiden mielestä Sherlock oli omalaatuinen, ylimielinen eikä edes kovin pätevä. Hän kertoi Andersonille ja Donovanille, että yllättävän harva ihminen tiesi, mistä sade johtuu, ja sitten hän melkein käveli rehtorin kissan yli. Onneksi kissa väisti viime hetkellä, koska muuten hänet olisi takuulla irtisanottu, ja sitten hän olisi joutunut vaihtamaan alaa.  
  
Lauantaina hän heräsi toiveikkaana ja hermostuneena, juoksi kolme kilometriä ennen kuin polvea alkoi särkeä, joutui ottamaan taksin takaisin kotiin, kävi kylmässä suihkussa, satutti etureitensä kun yritti venytellä pitkästä aikaa, söi aamiaisen ja sitten toisen aamiaisen ja mietti samalla, että ei toki odottanut Sherlockilta mitään. Ei edes tekstiviestiä. Sherlock oli kyllä tavallaan ehdottanut, että John tulisi tämän luokse katsomaan murhadokumentteja viikonloppuna, mutta vielä huomennakin olisi viikonloppu, paitsi että Sherlock oli myös sanonut, että John voisi jäädä yöksi, mikä varmasti tarkoitti lauantain ja sunnuntain välistä yötä, koska maanantaina heidän pitäisi mennä töihin, eikä John tietenkään voisi mennä suoraan töihin Sherlockin luota. Sehän olisi aivan kummallista. Vähän niin kuin heillä olisi jotain meneillään. Hän heräisi Sherlockin sängystä, kävisi suihkussa Sherlockin kylpyhuoneessa, käyttäisi ehkä Sherlockin shampoota, naureskelisi sitä miten tuoksuisi aivan Sherlockilta, ja Sherlock huomaisi sen myös ja näyttäisi häkeltyneeltä, ehkä tarttuisi häntä hihasta, vetäisi hänet lähemmäs, painaisi hänet jääkaapin ovea vasten, tarttuisi hänen takapuoleensa, nostaisi hänet ilmaan, avaisi hänen vetoketjunsa -  
  
Puhelin tärisi. John nappasi sen käteensä. Viesti olisi varmasti hänen äidiltään. Tai Harrylta. Tai Mollylta. Tai -  
  
Viesti oli Sherlockilta.  
  
 _Sherlock Holmes 11:03: Tule heti. SH.  
  
_ John nousi seisomaan. Puhelin tärisi taas.  
  
 _Sherlock Holmes 11:04: Nyt. SH.  
  
_ Hyvänen aika. Minne John oli jättänyt farkkunsa?  
  
 _Sherlock Holmes 11:05: Hätätapaus. SH._  
  
Ehkä hän voisi lähteä ilman farkkuja. Nyt oli kuitenkin vielä kesä ja hänen villapaitansa ylettyi takapuolen yli.  
  
 _Sherlock Holmes 11:06: Olen yksinäinen. SH._  
  
John tuijotti jalkojaan. Hän oli ehtinyt laittaa toisen kengän jalkaan. Hän otti kengän pois ja meni etsimään farkkunsa, ja sitten hän pesi vielä hampaansa ja varmisti että oli laittanut deodoranttia. Hän oli melkein ulko-ovella kun kääntyi taas takaisin. Hän voisi ihan hyvin ottaa hammasharjan mukaan. Se ei tarkoittanut mitään, eikä varsinkaan sitä, että hän kuvitteli että saattaisi jäädä Sherlockin luokse yöksi. Hän otti vaihtobokseritkin mukaan, ja sitten hän otti vielä liukuvoiteen, koska se nyt vain sattui olemaan siinä lipaston reunalla. Ei Sherlock kuitenkaan tutkisi hänen laukkuaan.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Miksi sinulla on liukuvoidetta laukussa?” Sherlock kysyi tunnin päästä. Siinä vaiheessa John oli istunut jo puoli tuntia Sherlockin sohvalla, juonut Sherlockin keittämää teetä ja kuunnellut yksinpuhelua murhaajasta, joka oli kahdeksankymmentäluvulla tappanut neljä ihmistä kengännauhalla ja viivoittimella.  
  
”Mitä?” John kysyi ja yritti piiloutua teekupin taakse.  
  
Sherlock nosti liukuvoiteen hänen laukustaan ja luki pienen präntin otsa rypyssä. ”Onko tämä supermarketista?”  
  
”Ei sillä ole väliä”, hän sanoi. Hyvänen aika. Hyvänen aika. Hyvänen aika. Hyvänen aika -  
  
”En itse asiassa pidä juurikaan penetratiivisesta seksistä”, Sherlock sanoi ja laittoi liukuvoiteen takaisin Johnin laukkuun. ”Paitsi toisinaan. Se vaatii niin paljon… kärsivällisyyttä. Ja virikkeitä on liian vähän.”  
  
John nielaisi ja yritti olla miettimättä Sherlockia ja itseään harrastamassa penetratiivista seksiä, mutta kun hän nyt kuitenkin mietti juuri sitä, oli vaikea ymmärtää, miten virikkeitä saattaisi olla liian vähän.  
  
”Miksi sinulla on aurinkolasit laukussa?” Sherlock kysyi, veti Johnin aurinkolasit esiin ja laittoi ne nenälleen. ”Näissähän on vahvuudet.”  
  
”Minulla on vähän likinäköä”, John sanoi. ”Ihan vähän vain. Mutta –”  
  
”Hammasharja pitäisi vaihtaa kolmen kuukauden välein”, Sherlock sanoi, veti Johnin hammasharjan esiin laukusta ja laittoi sen sitten takaisin. ”Oletko ikinä tutkinut neljä kuukautta vanhaa hammasharjaa mikroskoopilla?”  
  
”En ole”, John sanoi.  
  
Sherlock vilkaisi häntä ja rypisti otsaansa. ”Mitä sinä oikein teet vapaa-ajallasi?”  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään. Hän ei tosiaan tiennyt. Vaikutti siltä, että hän istui Sherlock Holmesin sohvalla ja katseli Sherlockia silmiin, paitsi että ei varsinaisesti, koska Sherlockilla oli yhä hänen aurinkolasinsa päässä. Sherlockia olikin tavallaan helpompi katsella tällä tavalla, kun ei voinut tietää, tuijottiko Sherlock takaisin vai ei.  
  
”Kuule”, John sanoi. Sherlock oli jo löytänyt hänen liukuvoiteensa. Mikä enää voisi mennä pieleen? ”Niistä tekstiviesteistä.”  
  
”Oliko niitä liikaa?” Sherlock kysyi. ”Saatan kuulemma joskus vaikuttaa hiukan innokkaalta. Esimerkiksi rikospaikoilla.”  
  
”…miten sinä pääset rikospaikoille?”  
  
Sherlock hymyili hänelle.  
  
”Tosiaan, niistä tekstiviesteistä”, hän sanoi kiireesti. ”Sinä sanoit että olet… että olet…”  
  
”Yksinäinen”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Niin olinkin. Olin puhunut jo puoli tuntia eikä kukaan vastannut. Mutta nyt asia on kunnossa. Otatko lisää teetä? Meidän varmaan pitäisi ruveta katsomaan ensimmäistä dokumenttia, että ehdimme katsoa kaikki kahdeksan tänään.”  
  
John mietti vähän aikaa, mitä oikein teki elämällään, ja sitten hän sanoi että kyllä kiitos, hän ottaisi mielellään lisää teetä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
He katsoivat seitsemän dokumenttia, ja sitten John nukahti. Tai niin siinä luultavasti oli käynyt, koska hän heräsi keskiyöllä Sherlockin sängystä. Huono puoli oli se, että Sherlock ei ollut sängyssä hänen kanssaan. Hän löysi Sherlockin olohuoneesta, jossa tämä katsoi murhadokumenttia ja teki muistiinpanoja ilmeisesti kirjaston kirjan marginaaleihin.  
  
”Se oli lähimpänä”, Sherlock sanoi ja rypisti otsaansa televisiolle. ”Katsokaa hänen lahkeittensa taitteita! Hän ei voi olla murhaaja!”  
  
”Minun pitäisi varmaan lähteä”, John sanoi.  
  
Sherlock räpäytti silmiään ja nosti sitten katseensa häneen. Hän veti syvään henkeä. Hän ei ollut homo, mutta hän opetti myös terveystietoa ja tiesi oikein hyvin, että… tai oikeastaan hänestä tuntui, ettei hän tiennyt yhtään mitään. Sherlockin kasvot näyttivät television kalpeassa valossa niin kauniilta että kylkiluiden alle pisti. Tai ehkä hän oli venäyttänyt rintalihaksensa eilen kun oli opettanut 2C:n oppilaille keihäänheittoa ja koettanut vastustaa kiusausta keihästää joku oppilaista.  
  
”Miksi?” Sherlock kysyi kuulostaen aidosti hämmentyneeltä. Toisaalta Sherlock oli kuulostanut aidosti hämmentyneeltä silloinkin, kun he olivat katsoneet säätiedotuksen murhadokumenttien välissä ja meteorologi oli puhunut korkea- ja matalapaineesta.  
  
”Nyt on jo myöhä”, John sanoi ja nyki villapaitansa helmaa. ”Enhän minä voi… en voi vain jäädä tänne.”  
  
”Sinä otit liukuvoidetta mukaan”, Sherlock sanoi ja tuijotti häntä. ”Ja hammasharjan. Kai sinä pärjäät niillä yhden yön? Voit lainata minulta hammastahnaa jos et halua käyttää liukuvoidetta.”  
  
John nielaisi muutaman kerran. ”Minä… kiitos.”  
  
”Voit nukkua minun sängyssäni”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Minulla menee varmaan vielä pari tuntia. Kaikki poliisit ovat idiootteja.”  
  
John puraisi alahuultaan. ”Ehkä minä voisin vain… voisin nukkua sohvalla.”  
  
”Etkä voi”, Sherlock sanoi, ”minä katson televisiota enkä voi laittaa ääntä pois. Minun pitää kuulla heidän äänensävynsä. Siitä voi päätellä paljon. Niin kuin esimerkiksi että kuka on Skotlannista.”  
  
”Minä voisin katsoa televisiota sinun kanssasi”, John sanoi. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi hurjasti.  
  
”Oletko ihan varma?” Sherlock kysyi.  
  
John nyökkäsi.  
  
Hieman myöhemmin hän kyllä tajusi virheensä. Hän istui Sherlockin vieressä sohvalla ja tuijotti televisiota, ja Sherlock tuijotti murhadokumentteja sen näköisenä että aikoi jatkaa sitä aamuun tai ehkä maanantaihin saakka. Muutaman kerran John torkahti ja heräsi kun tökkäsi nenänsä Sherlockin olkapäähän. Sherlock ei vaikuttanut huomaavan. Kerran Sherlock ojensi hänelle nenäliinan, ja silloin hän tajusi että oli kuolannut Sherlockin paidalle.  
  
”No niin”, Sherlock sanoi, kun oli varmasti jo aamuyö ja John oli ehtinyt nähdä unta, jossa oli Harry Potter juuttuneena maailmanpyörään jonka keskellä oli Voldemortin silmä. ”Mennään sänkyyn.”  
  
He pesivät hampaat vierekkäin kylpyhuoneessa. Sitten Sherlock avasi vessanpöntön kannen ja housujen vetoketjun, ja John kiirehti pois. Hän odotti keittiössä ja mietti, mahtaisiko Sherlock kuitenkin haluta harrastaa seksiä, ja minkähänlaista seksiä, ja kuinka pitkä aika siitä olikaan kun John oli viimeksi hommaillut miehen kanssa. Onneksi hän opetti terveystietoa, joten hän periaatteessa tiesi oikein hyvin, miten seksi toimi. Mutta sitten Sherlock tulikin jo ulos kylpyhuoneesta ja katsoi häntä niin kuin olisi miettinyt, miksi hän seisoi keskellä keittiötä ja mietti seksiä. Hän seurasi Sherlockia makuuhuoneeseen ja asettautui sänkyyn Sherlockin viereen ja hengitti niin rauhallisesti kuin pystyi ja mietti miten tekisi aloitteen vai pitäisikö odottaa että Sherlock tekisi, ja silloin hän tajusi, että Sherlock oli nukahtanut.  
  
Aamulla he kävivät läheisessä kahvilassa aamupalalla, koska Sherlockilla ei ollut jääkaapissa muuta kuin naudanverta. Sherlockin tukka sojotti sinne tänne mutta paita oli täydellisesti silitetty. John tuijotti Sherlockin kaulaa. Ehkä hän sittenkin oli homo. Ehkä he menisivät takaisin Sherlockin luokse ja harrastaisivat seksiä. Hän mietti sitä ja melkein tukehtui croissantiin, ja sitten he menivät takaisin Sherlockin luo ja katsoivat vielä viisi murhadokumenttia.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Se on niin epäkohteliasta”, John sanoi Sherlockille. He olivat opettajainhuoneessa kolmestaan rehtorin kissan kanssa. Syyslukukautta oli mennyt jo muutama viikko ja John oli alkanut epäillä ettei Sherlock ehkä tiennyt mitään maantiedosta. Lisäksi he eivät olleet vieläkään edes suudelleet, mutta sen sijaan John oli nähnyt kolmekymmentäseitsemän murhadokumenttia, mikä tarkoitti kolmeakymmentäseitsemää murhadokumenttia enemmän kuin olisi ollut tarpeellista. Hän oli alkanut nähdä painajaisiakin. Lisäksi hän toki näki paljon seksiunia.  
  
”En tajua, miksi piittaat siitä niin paljon”, Sherlock sanoi ja nosti rehtorin kissan syliinsä. ”Sinähän olet lyhyt.”  
  
John nielaisi. ”Ei se liity siihen. Ei heidän pitäisi kutsua minua Pätkä-Watsoniksi, vaikka olisin –”  
  
”He kutsuvat sinua Pätkä-Watsoniksi juuri sen takia, että olet lyhyt”, Sherlock sanoi. Sherlockilla oli taas kasvoillaan se tietty ilme, se kun Sherlock luuli olevansa avulias. John puristi kätensä nyrkkiin pöydän alla. ”Mitä minä nyt sanoin?” Sherlock kysyi.  
  
John pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Sanoin vain, että olet lyhyt”, Sherlock sanoi ja siristeli silmiään. ”Siitäkö sinä loukkaannuit? Siitä että sanoin että olet lyhyt? Mutta sinähän olet lyhyt. Et mitenkään erityisen lyhyt, mutta hiukan lyhyempi kuin keskimääräinen englantilainen neljäkymmentävuotias mies.”  
  
John selvitti kurkkuaan. ”Minä olen kolmekymmentäkahdeksan.”  
  
Sherlock naurahti.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoi hyvin hitaasti, ”minä olen oikeasti kolmekymmentäkahdeksanvuotias.”  
  
Sherlock avasi suunsa, katsoi häntä uudestaan ja sulki sitten suunsa. ”Niin. Tietenkin. Tietenkin olet vasta kolmekymmentäkahdeksanvuotias. Ja olet siis tosiaan… lähes keskimittainen. Eikä sillä sitä paitsi ole mitään väliä. Itse asiassa olen sitä mieltä, että on erinomaista ettet ole tuon pitempi. Olet juuri täydellisen pituinen minulle.”  
  
John veti syvään henkeä. ”Niinkö?”  
  
”Niin”, Sherlock sanoi ja nosti kissan pöydälle. ”Sillä tavalla minä näytän pitemmältä.”  
  
Kissa käveli Johnin eväsleipien yli ja hyppäsi pöydältä. John mietti jälleen kerran, mikä oli tämä outo tunne, joka hänellä usein oli Sherlockin lähettyvillä. Hän oli ruvennut miettimään, että ehkä se oli tukahdutettua raivoa. Mutta toisaalta hän myös piti Sherlockista kovasti. Mitä käsittämättömämpi ja raivostuttavampi Sherlock oli, sitä enemmän hän piti Sherlockista. Hän oli jo kolmesti nukahtanut Sherlockin sohvalle kesken murhadokumenttimaratonin, ja viimeisellä kerralla hän oli herännyt, kun Sherlock oli ollut kantamassa häntä makuuhuoneeseen. Hän oli sulkenut silmänsä, ettei Sherlock vain tajuaisi että hän oli hereillä ja laittaisi häntä kävelemään itse.  
  
Mutta Sherlock ei ollut vieläkään suudellut häntä. Toisaalta hänkään ei ollut suudellut Sherlockia, niin että ehkä heidän välillään ei vain ollut mitään sellaista meneillään. Ehkä he olivat vain ystäviä.  
  
”Minun pitää mennä”, hän sanoi, nappasi eväsleipänsä pöydältä ja ravisteli niitä vähän, mutta kissankarvat olivat tiukassa. ”Minun pitää opettaa 2A:lle paritansseja.”  
  
”Ethän sinä osaa tanssia”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
”Miten niin en osaa tanssia?” John kysyi. Ei hän osannutkaan. Mutta hän ei ollut kertonut sitä Sherlockille.  
  
Sherlock katsoi häntä pää kallellaan.  
  
”En niin”, hän sanoi. ”Mutta minä olen liikunnanopettaja. Menen sinne enkä kerro heille, etten osaa tanssia. Tähän mennessä olen aina jotenkin selvinnyt. Ja pakkohan minun on seurata opetussuunnitelmaa.”  
  
”Opetussuunnitelmaa?” Sherlock kysyi ja näytti sitten muistavan jotain. ”Minä osaan tanssia.”  
  
”Luonnollisesti”, John sanoi. ”Nyt minun pitää joka tapauksessa mennä.”  
  
”Minä tulen mukaan”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Minä osaan tanssia. Minä tulen mukaan, niin voimme näyttää oppilaillesi, miten se oikeasti tehdään.”  
  
”…eikö sinulla ole tuntia nyt?”  
  
Sherlock kaivoi puhelimen takkinsa taskusta. ”Rehtori saa hankkia minulle sijaisen. Sitä vartenhan sijaiset ovat olemassa.”  
  
John avasi suunsa ja sulki sen taas. Tämähän ei varsinaisesti ollut hänen ongelmansa. Hän meni pukuhuoneeseen ja Sherlock seurasi häntä, ja sitten hän vaihtoi verkkarit jalkaan samalla kun Sherlock kävi oudon tuttavallista keskustelua rehtorin kanssa puhelimessa.  
  
”Itse söit viimeisen joulutortun”, Sherlock sanoi lopuksi ja laittoi puhelimen takaisin taskuunsa. ”Hän lupasi hankkia sijaisen.”  
  
”Hienoa”, John sanoi ja aikoi huomauttaa, ettei Sherlockin pitkä takki ehkä ollut hyvä vaate liikuntatunnille, mutta sitten hän päättikin olla sanomatta mitään. Se oli yleensä paras toimintatapa Sherlockin suhteen. Hän vei Sherlockin liikuntasaliin, jossa teinit jo odottivat, ja puoli luokkaa huokaisi ihastuksesta. Sherlock asettautui seisomaan vähän lähemmäs häntä eikä hän voinut olla huomaamatta peilistä, miten pitkältä Sherlock näytti hänen vieressään.  
  
”Te opettelette tänään tanssimaan”, Sherlock sanoi Johnin oppilaille ja tarttui Johnin käteen. ”Minä ja John näytämme teille, miten se tehdään.”  
  
John nielaisi. Hän ei ollut kertonut Sherlockille, _mitä_ he tanssisivat. Hän ei ollut myöskään kertonut Sherlockille, ettei hän osannut muuta kuin hiukan valssia. Siitä hän joka vuosi aloitti oppilaiden kanssa ja toivoi, etteivät oppilaat oppisi sitä eikä tarvitsisi mennä pitemmälle. Mutta Sherlock laittoi käden hänen vyötärölleen selän taakse eikä hän saanutkaan sanottua yhtään mitään, koska Sherlockin käsi hänen omassaan oli lämmin ja Sherlockin käsi hänen selällään oli vahva ja miehekäs ja hiukan tunkeileva, ja nyt hänen pitäisi kiireesti ajatella jotain muuta, koska hän ei todellakaan halunnut mainetta opettajana, joka oli yrittänyt piilotella erektiota tanssitunnilla.  
  
Sherlock ryhtyi tanssimaan. John seurasi. Hän ei oikein voinut muutakaan, ja kun hän oli vähän aikaa kompuroinut Sherlockin perässä, hän tajusi että heidän askeleensa sopivat melko hyvin yhteen. Hän ei edes tallonut Sherlockin varpaille. Hän ei tiennyt mitä he tanssivat eikä hän ollut ehtinyt laittaa musiikkia soimaan, mutta Sherlock hyräili hiljaa. Sherlockin hengitys tuoksui Johnin evässämpylöiltä. Sherlockin musta takki siveli Johnin reisiä ja housujen solki osui vatsaan.  
  
”Huomaatko?” Sherlock kysyi hiljaa ja veti hänet vielä vähän lähemmäksi. ”Olet juuri sopivan pituinen minulle.”  
  
Hyvänen aika, John ajatteli.  
  
”Sinulla muuten seisoo”, Sherlock sanoi hänen korvaansa.  
  
”Kiitos tiedosta”, hän sanoi, ja sitten Sherlock vetäisi hänet itseään vasten. Sherlockillakin seisoi.  
  
”Luulin ettet ole kiinnostunut”, Sherlock sanoi ja pyöräytti hänet sitten käsivartensa alta ja palautti syliinsä. Hän ei kaatunut nenälleen mutta ei kyllä tiennyt miksi. ”Sinä sanoit niin siellä ravintolassa.”  
  
Hän koetti hengittää. Lisäksi hän koetti olla painamatta haaraväliään kiinni Sherlockin reiteen. ”Se oli… en ollut ehtinyt… luulin että sinä et ollut kiinnostunut.”  
  
”En ole seurustellut viiteentoista vuoteen”, Sherlock sanoi ja taivutti sitten hänet kohti lattiaa. Hän luuli putoavansa, mutta sitten hän olikin taas turvassa Sherlockin käsivarsilla. ”Seurustelin siis viimeksi seitsemäntoistavuotiaana. Se oli traumaattista.”  
  
”Minäkään en ole… melkein vuoteen.” Hän puraisi itseään huuleen. ”Tarkoitan siis että… ei se mitään. Otetaan rauhallisesti.”  
  
”Minä olen rakastunut sinuun”, Sherlock sanoi ja taivutti hänet uudestaan kohti lattiaa. Hän henkäisi kauhusta ja niin henkäisivät oppilaatkin. Sitten Sherlock veti taas hänet syliinsä. ”Meidän pitäisi nyt ehkä mennä jonnekin. Esimerkiksi pukuhuoneeseen. Suihkunhan saa lukkoon sisäpuolelta. Minulla on liukuvoidetta taskussa. Pyydä rehtoria hankkimaan sinulle sijainen.”  
  
”Ei se toimi niin”, John sanoi. Hän kuulosti siltä kuin olisi aivan yllättäen tavannut unelmiensa miehen ja sitten muutaman viikon päästä tanssinut tämän kanssa lukion jumppasalin poikki sydän kurkussa ja veri pakkautuneena haaraväliin, ja juuri niinhän hänelle oli käynytkin.  
  
”Tietenkin se toimii niin”, Sherlock sanoi, jätti Johnin keskelle tanssilattiaa, teki tuplapiruetin, sanoi Johnin oppilaille että sijainen tulisi hetken päästä, ja käveli sitten pois salista puhelin korvalla. John katsoi hetken oppilaita ja sitten Sherlockia ja juoksi Sherlockin perään. Hän saisi varmasti potkut, mutta ainakin hän sitten vihdoin vaihtaisi alaa.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän ei saanut potkuja. Sen sijaan hän suuteli Sherlockia pukuhuoneessa, kunnes he molemmat olivat hengästyneitä ja hiukan vähemmän pukeutuneita, ja sitten rehtori käveli sisään. John irrottautui Sherlockista niin nopeasti että löi päänsä kaapinoveen, ja hetken päästä hän havahtui siihen, että makasi pukuhuoneen lattialla ja Sherlock antoi hänelle tekohengitystä.  
  
”Ei minua tarvitse elvyttää”, hän sanoi. ”Löin vain pääni.”  
  
”Tietenkään sinua ei tarvitse _elvyttää_ ”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Tämä on suutelemista.”  
  
”John”, rehtori sanoi, ”olen nyt opettanut oppilaasi tanssimaan valssia, tangoa, foxtrottia ja salsaa ja päästänyt heidät menemään. Toivottavasti en joudu tekemään sitä toiste.”  
  
”Olen hyvin pahoillani”, John sanoi.  
  
”Älä ole”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Hän oli minulle palveluksen velkaa. Hän söi viimeisen joulutortun.”  
  
”Siitä on kaksitoista vuotta, Sherlock”, rehtori sanoi.  
  
”Minä olin syönyt vain kaksikymmentäkaksi joulutorttua sinä jouluna”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Sinä olit syönyt kolmekymmentäyksi. Viimeinen joulutorttu kuului minulle.”  
  
Rehtori pudisteli päätään. ”Käsittämätöntä. Tuletko käymään viikonloppuna?”  
  
”Lupasiko äiti, ettei meidän tarvitse mennä oopperaan?” Sherlock kysyi.  
  
Rehtori irvisti. Sherlock irvisti myös. Nyt kun John tarkemmin ajatteli asiaa, rehtori ja Sherlock näyttivät hiukan toisiltaan. Tai ehkä hänellä oli aivotärähdys.  
  
”Puoli oopperaa”, Sherlock sanoi. ”Ei yhtään enempää. Ja sinä ostat sipsejä.”  
  
”Minä en voi edes syödä sipsejä”, rehtori sanoi. ”Liikaa huonoja rasvoja.”  
  
”Itse olet huono rasva”, Sherlock sanoi.  
  
”Ei olisi pitänyt ottaa sinua tänne töihin”, rehtori sanoi ja katsoi sitten Johnia. ”Yritä saada hänet syömään vähän säännöllisemmin. Ja salaattia. Edes silloin tällöin. Ja ehkä voisitte ruveta harrastamaan jotain tervehenkistä, vaikka liikuntaa, äiti nimittäin pelkää että hän istuu vain kaikki päivät television edessä ja katsoo murhadokumentteja –”  
  
”Hyvästi”, Sherlock sanoi, tarttui rehtoria olkapäistä ja työnsi miehen ulos pukuhuoneesta. John nousi istumaan lattialla. Hänen päässään pyöri vähän ja hänen suunsa maistui Sherlockin suudelmilta. ”Oletko kunnossa?” Sherlock kysyi.  
  
”En tiedä”, John sanoi ja veti syvään henkeä. ”Minä en osaa foxtrottia. Enkä tangoa enkä salsaa.”  
  
”Minä voin opettaa”, Sherlock sanoi, istuutui hänen eteensä lattialle, tarttui hänen kasvoihinsa ja suuteli häntä suulle. ”Olen hyvin pahoillani, mutta sinun täytyy tulla minun kanssani oopperaan viikonloppuna. Voit viihdyttää äitiäni sillä aikaa, kun minä karkaan vessan ikkunasta.”  
  
”Ei missään tapauksessa”, John sanoi ja mietti, että tekisi takuulla lopulta juuri niin kuin Sherlock toivoi.  
  
”Kannatti yrittää”, Sherlock sanoi ja suuteli häntä uudestaan.


End file.
